Artemis Malfoy and the Dark Mark
by enchantedevergirl
Summary: SEQUEL TO GINEVREA WEASLEY AND THE REPUTATIONAL SLYTHERINArtemis is only a couple months old, and something happens. Years pass and Ginny must debate over her true feelings and guilt she has been hiding since the beginning. Please review. No flames! DG HG
1. Love

It was another cold night. Ginny walked to the door of her new flat wrapped in a big chunky jacket and a wooly scarf. She swiftly got out her keys to unlock the door, when she noticed it was open several inches. She slowly walked into the flat. It was dark and she couldn't see a wand-length's in front of her face.

"Hello?" Ginny whispered into the darkness. She brought out her wand, closed the door, dropped her purse and walked cautiously into oblivion. She wandered over to her bedroom and Draco lay sleeping. She then walked to Artemis's room and over to her

crib. Safe, Artemis was, but a note was stuck above her head. It read:

Soon.

Ginny's eyes grew when she saw the Dark Mark in the bottom corner of the note. She ran to her room after grabbing the not, practically jumping on Draco in the

process..

"What is it?" Draco mumbled.

"Look..."Ginny handed him the note and turned on the light. Draco put a hand on his forehead.

"Not again..."

"What are we supposed to do, Draco?" she sat on the bed beside he, sobbing. He put an arm around her.

"I don't know," he cleared his throat, "We'll think of something."

He kissed her softly on the cheek. She got up and went to the closet, casually undressing before her husband. She slipped on a nightgown and came back over

to the bed, where Draco sat.

"You think we should go check on Missy?" Ginny asked

worryingly.

"She'll be alright...why don't we check on Artemis...in the morning...?" Draco said that last part somewhat seductively, which made Ginny laugh.

"Come on, Gin! It's been weeks! A guy can get a little...agitated..."he said looking away. Ginny only laughed more.

"We've both been a little distracted with Artemis lately, haven't we?"

"Then...what's the problem?" Draco asked, looking at

her with puppy dog eyes.

Ginny smiled. "Fine, I suppose..."Draco put a smile

on his face and brought the covers over their heads.

Ginny kissed Draco hard on the lips, and Draco

retaliated by exploring her mouth with his tongue. She

tasted of tantalizing sweetness, and he couldn't

resist. He lifted up the nightgown and explored

Ginny's curves with his soft hands, and

finally

discarded what was left to explore the rest. Ginny

tugged on Draco's boxers and finally managed to get them off.

He drew in a ragged breath and Ginny was taken aback

as he bit her neck roughly, causing her to moan.

He kissed her

again, pinning her against the bed. She

smiled in a kiss, bringing her arms around his back..

She skillfully turned them around so she was pinning

him now, her legs strong over his. Her hands were cool

as she caressed his shoulders, kissing his neck in the

process.

"It has been a while." she said quite roughly.

Once again, Ginny found herself on the bottom, Draco straddling her hips, moaning into Draco's mouth as he explored her body, something he hadn't been able to do for what seemed like years, even though it was only a few weeks. He slipped his hand down and slowly pulled off her pants (A/N I mean underwear, people!), causing Ginny to squirm with anticipation for what was to come. She ran her hands over his sweat slicked chest, smiling as he caressed her breasts and lowered his mouth once again to meet hers. He finally pulled her pants (A/N or underwear, whatever u call

it people, geez!) all the way off and as he did so, he scooted down to kiss her stomach, on which the Dark Mark still burned, though somewhat faded by now.

Ginny gasped and clutched at the bed sheets as his tongue explored her more...ahem...intimate parts of her body and finally when she thought she could take his ministrations no longer, he pulled himself up so that he was directly on top of her, and plunged into her warmth, causing her to moan in pleasure. He pounded in and out of her, thinking about how long he had been deprived of this. He enjoyed the way Ginny felt underneath him, this was so right; she belonged here in this bed with him, and he would make sure it stayed that way. Ginny

squirmed, gasping heavily as she felt a sensation build up in her stomach, not unlike the other times Draco and her had done this. She knew what it meant; her peak was fast approaching. "Draco..." she moaned out as the sensation grew larger. Finally she climaxed, taking Draco with her a few moments later; he tried to draw out her peak to make her feel more pleasure, but to no avail. Draco crashed over the edge, spilling his seed into her.

Ginny breathed heavily as she began to calm her trembling body down; she held Draco to her chest, feeling him still inside of her, as his own body shook. She kissed his sweaty forehead softly and stroked the white blonde hair that had fallen in his eyes. She loved everything about him and would make sure they were never parted.

Ginny woke up with the sun shining through the cracks on the curtains in the window; She stretched lazily and placed her arm over Draco's chest.

"Good morning, sunshine." Draco whispered, soporifically.

"Have a nice evening, Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny smiled, kissing him. Draco smiled.

"A nice evening-night-and...morning-" he said kissing her in between each word. "What about you Mrs. Malfoy?" he continued.

"Not too bad. Kind of boring..."she laughed.

"Hey!" Draco said pretending to have his feelings hurt.

"No, I had a brilliant evening." she winked. She sighed when she heard a cry from Artemis's room-a signal that she had woken up. Possibly a hungry cry.

"Bloody hell. I have to go check on Artemis..."Ginny spoke, standing up.

"Ah! Naked Whiteness!" Draco shouted. Ginny playfully hit him. She quickly slipped on a bathrobe.

"At least I'm not as pale as you. Your white arse could blend into Buckingham Palace!"

Draco shot up from his comfortable pillow and pulled her back on the bed. Ginny smacked him with a pillow and hurried over to the door,

"I have to check on Artemis..." she smiled, leaving Draco...agitated.


	2. Fetching Artemis

A single lantern lit up a lonely street. Flickering neon signs gave a faint red glow, casting an eerie shadow above a smoking young woman outside a closed pawn shop; she was leaning against a brick wall beside it. A night breeze blew tendrils of her hair in front of her face and with her free hand, she casually put it behind her ear.

She took a long drag of her cigarette and blew out the smoke slowly, watching the soupy grayness fade into nothingness. She quickly dropped her cigarette when she saw a police car approaching. She took out her keys and smiled at the officer who hung his head out the window.

"What are you doing out so late?" he questioned. She smiled sweetly.

"I was just closing up sir." she held up her keys and shook them.

"I see..well, you have a good night, miss." hie barked with his harsh Scottish accent, then he left.

This young woman stuffed the keys back in her pocket, her faded blue hair in her face again. She sighed heavily.

"Stupid Muggles..."she muttered under her breath. She turned around to face the brick wall. She took her wand out and inserted into the grooves of the cement. The bricks magically moved to reveal a door. The young woman took her wand back and knocked on the door with it thrice. A peephole opened up and bloodshot eyes peered through.

"Let it be known who stands in front of this door." a dry, cackling voice came, muffled a bit from the wood door between the two.

"It's me." she muttered, "Just tell the Dark Lord that the plan is set."

The opening in the door was opened wider, and the old witch's eyes grew large with anger.

"I will tell the Dark Lord nothing if you don't tell who you are..."

"It's Scarlette. Scarlette Parkinson." she managed to mutter to the peep hole.

The witch nodded in acknowledgment, "I'll tell him." she quickly shut the opening and the bricks started close. Scarlette swiftly stepped back, just in time to acknowledge her partner's presence.

"Did you send the message yet?" his voice was slow and all in mutters.

"Yes, I did."

"Good." he sighed.

"Now Blaise, I'm beginning to think that you don't trust me." she smirked.

Blaise kissed her on the cheek, "Of course not."

"Good, now let's be off."

They walked down the street, arms locked. With his free hand, Blaise stuffed his hand in his jacket and brought out his wand. With a loud pop, they disappeared.

_BOOM!_

Ginny dropped the bowl she was mixing when she hear the sound coming from Artemis' room. The booms proceeded to sound as she banged on the door. It was locked She fiddled with her wand until she finally dropped it and just pounded through the door.

Two hooded figures stood there, one holding Artemis, the other pointing a wand at her. The figure muttered something out, and a bright light emanated from it's wand, blinded Ginny to be crawling on the floor. She manages to grab one of the figures legs when she was knocked out.


	3. Bruised and Confused

Ginny lay on the cold, hard stone floor . She wasn't conscious and her wrists were bound behind her back. Only a couple rays of sunlight escaped a tiny window at the top of the room. When she finally came to, she could barely move a lim. She ached all over. She carefully sat up and looked around. A small room; a dungeon perhaps. She took a deep breath and immediately coughed. The smell was overbearing. It smelled of rotting flesh, old damp mold, and decay. She winced. The door suddenly opened and Blaise appeared in the doorway.

"Lord Voldemort wishes to see you. Come with me and we'll clean you up." He helped Ginny to her feet, "Can't trust a Goblin to treat a guest right. I said 'nice and roomy' not 'mice and gloomy'. You are to be treated with respect."

"But, I am a prisoner..."Ginny furrowed.

"Would you rather stay in here?"Blaise asked, rasing a brow. Ginny stayed quiet.

"Come then."

He led her to a room several flights up. Ginny opened her mouth in awe. It was a large and exquisite room, long drapes hung over windows that covered most of the wall. Beautiful paintings were hung across each wall and a large armoire stood open beside a grand bed. He walked over to the armoire and pulled out a gown. He set it across the bed, and pointed to the corner. There, was a bathtub.

"Wash up."

Ginny looked at the glowing wand sticking out of his robes. She turned around, facing the opposite direction of him. She slid off her shirt and jeans, and walked over to the bathtub. It was already set and everything. She looked back at Blaise and he looked like a bodyguard.

"Do you think I can get some privacy?" she asked lowly.

"I'm not supposed to leave you alone." he said flatly. Ginny nodded and looked back to the drawn bath. She slid off her pants, and bra, and stepped into the tub. She slowly slid into the warm water, and closed her eyes. The smell of soothing potions was prominent, and she sighed. All she could think about was Artemis and Draco. Where were they? What exactly happened. It seemed as if she was under control, but she was doing it by her own free will; like she was limited. Her mind was the freest part of her. Then, she got an idea. She looked over to Blaise, who was just staring at her.

"Is there a washcloth?"

"No." he stated. "Just a bar of soap."

She nodded, smiling, "I see."

Ginny grabbed the soap bar, and started moving it all over her body, letting suds streak her stomach, and legs. She was sitting on the side of the tub. She moved the bar of soap over her bruised arms, and suddenly the bar of soap slipped, sliding to Blaise's feet.

"Can you get that for me?" Ginny asked politely. Blaise picked it up, and strode over to Ginny. He handed it to her.

"Thanks." she smiled sweetly. She finished washing her body, and grabbed a towel from nearby. She stood out of the tub, drying herself, her back to Blaise. She drained the tub, and wrapped the towel around her.

"Blaise." she said, looking into his eyes, "Why are you being so nice to me? I'm supposed to be prisoner."

"I'm a prisoner too, in a way." He bit his lip as he regretted what he said. She raised a brow. She grabbed his shoulder and smiled seductively.

"That's interesting." She pushed him backwards so he fell in the tub, she was about to run, but he grabbed her wrist. She landed on top of him, and he held her close to him.

"You're not going anywhere." he mumbled as he kissed her. She protested, and that only made him deepen the kiss. He skillfully flipped them over. She was screaming into his mouth, as he yanked off her towel and put his fingers between her legs.

"How do you like me now?" he yelled; she tried to push him away, but it was no use. Her bruised skin prevented her from moving so much. He placed a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Blaise unzipped his pants, and was about to- when the door to the room burst open. Pansy stood, open mouthed. She flew at Blaise and pushed him out of the tub. Ginny lay there, pink all over.

"You WHORE!" Pansy yelled at her. "Never try to seduce Blaise again, or you'll pay for it. Put the fucking dress on." Pansy threw the gown at her and dragged Blaise out of the room. Ginny slowly got up out of the tub and slipped her undergarments back on. She put on the dress, and sat on the bed.

"Why can't I cry." she bit her lip, " I can't cry? What's wrong with me..." She dug her face into the pillow when she heard a house elf enter.

"Miss Malfoy. It's time to go." the tiny house elf muttered.

Ginny stood, and started walking toward the door, when she stopped, "Do you know where my daughter is, by any chance or reason?" she placed two fingers over her worried lips.

"Artemis Malfoy is at the Master's Meeting downstairs."

Ginny smiled, joyful, and followed the somber house elf down the stairs and to the left. A circle of hooded figures glanced at her, and the house elf motioned for her to sit down.

"Ah, the Queen of Darkness, I see..."

"Queen of Darkness?" Ginny muttered to herself.

"You hold the Dark Mark, it was seared into your skin. You held the Dark Lord's child."

"It was Draco's child."

"Was it?"

"Yes."

"Maybe biologically, but not magically." All was silent as another hooded figure now entered the room, the others bowing to it. The figure carried little Artemis in their hands. Ginny was now more worried than ever, and confused. But at least she knew that Artemis was alright. Or so she thought.


	4. Searching for Home

Draco was pacing, racking his brain, wondering where his wife and child could be. He had been out shopping for flowers, randomly buying them for Ginny. Now, here he was-a Malfoy, with tears in his eyes, searching his mind for anything that might lead to finding his family.

Then something came to his attention. On the floor, in the baby's room, was a note. A crumpled piece of parchment, something he wouldn't have noticed before. He picked it up and opened it slowly. It was addressed to him.

Draco Malfoy,

We have your wife and daughter. They are in good hands for now. They will be good use for the plan. Please don't worry too much, love.

Pansy Parkinson

Draco stared at the paper for a bit and furrowed. That stupid bitch. How could she even say that? Does she have a child to care for and a spouse whom she loves so dearly? How could this happen? She couldn't know anything about how he felt.

He suddenly stormed out the door, and went outside into the blistering cold. He then apparated to Malfoy Manor, where he was greeted by his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, who fussed over him until he was in front of the fire with a hot cup of cocoa.

"Okay, mum, stop. Where is Ginny?"

"Sit down, dear." She said, motioning to the chair.

"No! I know you know where she is!" He shoved the chair over.

"Draco, you have to understand… I can't tell you."

Draco was about to protest more, when he heard a loud cry from the library. He dropped the cup of cocoa where it shattered on the hard stone floor. He ran over to the library, several rooms away. When he came upon the library door, it was open a little bit so he could probably see what was going on. He shifted so he could see inside the room. He saw two hooded figures and a small child.

"She must be disposed of! She knows too much!"

"No!" the second figure said, slapping the other figure across the face. It took a moment for him to recover, but he said the next words as coldly as he could.

"You have to sort out your loyalties, or you may end up dead as well!" he dissaparated and the other figure took the child in his arms.

"I don't know why I agreed to find a place for you to live in case your father died." The man put the child down, "And too bad it was I who killed him."

The child was left crying, and sobbing, "Daddy!" she yelled, her doll-like curls framing her tear-stained face. The man just stood staring at her, "Go to Narcissa." Then he turned on his heel and went toward the door. Draco found himself hiding in around the corner. The child wandered down the hall to where Draco's mother was.

"Shit." He said. He took a few slow breaths and went down the hall to his mother again.

"Mother! You have to leave NOW!"

"What is this about Draco?"

"I can't explain, just leave!" His mother looked at him with the utmost confusion but then saw the look of seriousness on his face. She sighed.

"Fine. Elizabeth and I will be at the summer house."

Before he saw her leave, Draco turned on his heel and went to search for his father. He finally found his father prowling the corridor, by the front door, when he shouted.

"Father!"

Lucius turned around.

"How'd you know it was me? Lucky guess?" He drawled.

.Draco grabbed his fathers robe, "I am not here to play guessing games! Where are Ginny and Artemis!"

"I haven't the slightest idea…"

"Bloody hell yes you do!" He shoved Lucius against the door, so he would wince.

"Why should I tell you, son?" he smiled maniacally and Draco released him, clenching his teeth.

"Yes, father…Why should you tell you're only son where his one true love is? Why should you tell him where your granddaughter is? Why should you let him suffer?"

"Draco, I've ever seen this side of you. I didn't raise you to be emotional." Lucius chuckled.

"Fuck you!" Draco said, "I should have known you wouldn't have any good in you left. And I bet you're going to let that bastard kill mum and that child. I don't have a father any more. I have a curse." Draco pushed his father to the side.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to search for my wife, while you let yours die."Draco opened the door, and was about to disapparate when his father spoke.

"I'll take you to her…" he said. Draco looked back and looked in his fathers eyes. The self-pride was gone from his eyes, and they seemed empty. So evil, but empty still the same.

His father took him to an unfamiliar place. An old, crumbling castle stood before him, and shadows danced on the stone and in the cracks. The deep night scared him, and the trees seemed as if they were alive, moaning and swaying along with the whistling wind. When Draco looked back to his father for a look of security, his father was gone.


	5. Finally

Inside the castle, Draco was now. A faint light passed through the soupy, turbid air and echoes of a promising voice reverberated through the long passageway. It was Ginny's voice. Draco followed the sound like an enchanting song. He mindlessly followed her voice until he came upon the room where it had come from, and what he saw shocked him. Ginny was sitting at a long table with figures on either side of it, talking as she would any other time. She was dressed in a revealing exquisite gown, and her hair was in curls, framing her thin stomach. Valiant swords were placed on plaques along the walls above her and the others. But then Draco did something incredibly stupid. He walked in. The whole room looked over at him. But one, who was sitting next to Ginny, stood.

"So glad you could make it, Mr. Malfoy." The Dark Lord said. He put his hand on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny stared at him with her warm, chocolate eyes. He could swim in those gorgeous eyes with just one glance.

Voldemort saw the look of longing in Draco's face, and smirked. He looked at Ginny and kissed her softly. Draco noticed a flinch, but Ginny smiled.

"Draco." She spoke seductively, "Please, come closer…" she winked. Draco nodded, and strode over to Ginny. She bit her lip, and went to his ear.

"I'm faking the Imperius." Draco raised a brow as if he heard something provocative, going along with it.

"What have you got planned, Ginevra?" Voldemort asked her.

"Oh, nothing. Just planning what we're going to do when I get out of this mess." Ginny smiled sweetly.

"Oh, I see…" Voldemort stated uncomfortably. Draco nodded and smiled at Ginny, giving her a wink. Voldemort saw the interaction between them and his uncertainty disappeared.

"Well. Commence." Voldemort said to his followers. Ginny looked puzzled as two Death Eaters grabbed her by the arm. Draco was held back as he tried to lurch forward to get at them.

The minions that grabbed Ginny were holding her back so fiercely that when she tried to escape, her dress was ripped at the sleeves. She stopped resisting, as they proceeded to rip all her clothes off until all there was, was skin and rags.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Draco shouted. Voldemort smirked.

"I'm doing nothing that would concern you. We are simply proving to all, that she is one of us now. If I could say the same for you, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I would gladly take her place."

"Would you, now?" Voldemort suavely walked over to Draco and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Get off me." Draco said harshly, "I want my wife and child back, and that's what I came here to do. I'm not a person you can just walk over like the rest of those twats."

"What would you do to get back your family, Malfoy?"

"I would…I don't know…I'd give up anything, for just one look from my daughter's eyes. For just one more kiss from the most beautiful woman in the world…I don't know what I would do to get back my family…there is no limit."

"I see…so…you would do anything?"

"Yes. I would." He looked as his wife, hands behind her back, death eaters holding her back still. She gave a look of longing and restlessness that Draco could never comprehend. A wave of silence seemed to go over the room, and Draco felt uneasy.

"Ah. I see the Dementors have graced us with their presence."

Draco raised a cautious brow, "What's going on?"

"We're going to give some disloyal servants the Kiss."

Ginny looked away as the Dementors came across two unsuspecting victims. She felt so sad, she almost wept, as if her melancholy wasn't enough already. As soon as the Dementors had come, they left the same urgency. It was widely known now that they were working for the dark side now

"They betrayed me." Voldemort said flatly. He sighed heavily and mumbled, "To kill or not to kill, that is the question…"he moseyed over to Draco and folded his arms.

Voldemort looked at Draco with his red, snakelike eyes. He thoroughly examined Draco and bit his lip.

"You have heart, Malfoy. I'll tell you that. So here is what I want you to do." Voldemort turned around to let his words sink in. He went over to the Death Eaters who were holding Ginny.

"Fight till the first sight of blood." Voldemort said, pulling back one of the Death Eater's hoods. It was Blaise Zabini. "Fight Zabini."

Zabini released Ginny's arm and another Death Eater took his place. A circle of Death Eaters seemed to surround the two and Ginny seemed to disappear among the crowd. Blaise stood with his head low.

"You can't be serious." Draco said chuckling. "I fought this guy in school! He wasn't worth a punch. Seriously, he bleeds easy."

"I have changed, Malfoy." He gives him a once over, "And so have you. You have gone soft. Love has overtaken you."

"That is where you are wrong, Zabini. Love has strengthened me." Draco threw a punch in Blaise's direction. Blaise ducked, and hit Draco in the stomach.

"You have changed." Draco choked out, bringing his fist up to Blaise's face. To be more precise, he hit his nose. There was a large cracking sound, and Blaise brought his hands to his face; a broken nose--A bloody broken nose.

"That was shorter than expected…"Voldemort said impassively. Voldemort grabbed Ginny and threw her at Draco, causing them both to fall to the floor. Ginny kissed him fiercely, and Draco hugged her tightly. They got up, and Draco looked intensely at Voldemort.

"What about Artemis?"

"What about her?" Voldemort, "She doesn't concern you any longer." He turned away, "You got your wife easily, so what makes your child will be just as easy to get?"

Draco lurched forward at Voldemort, but Death Eaters pointed their wands and cast a quick spell to repel him, causing him to be flown across the room, hitting his back against the stone wall.

Ginny ran to his side. He was still conscious, thank god. She carefully brought his head to her lap.

"Draco. Are you alright?" she whispered.

"Yea…I just got a little headache." He sat up and warily stood. "Please." He asked Voldemort. "Can I just have my daughter back?" Voldemort chuckled and turned to his followers.

"He never rests!" he laughed once again.

Then some things happened consecutively. Draco quickly ran over to the wall and grabbed a sword, and then shot over to Voldemort, plunging the blade between his ribs. Voldemort immediately fell to the ground.

"Do NOT mess with me now. WHERE is Artemis?" Draco said, pointing the blade at the Death Eaters surrounding him. Draco's eyes were menacing, and the Dark Lord's followers seemed somewhat frightened. A small crevice between two Death Eaters revealed a doorway. Ginny got up and followed Draco through and there was baby Artemis lying in a basket. Ginny let out an exhausted sigh, and picked up Artemis.

"We can go home now…"Draco said.

"Hold on, dear. I need to do something first." Ginny handed Artemis to Draco, and she marched into the other room. She found Blaise leaning casually against the wall, trying to prevent his nose from bleeding any more, when she kicked him hard and swiftly between the legs. She walked away feeling much more satisfied.

"Let's go home now." Ginny said, taking Artemis from Draco.

"Yes. Let's go home." Draco repeated, as they walked right out of the room, and out of the castle.


	6. The Meeting

Ginny turned over in her bed, feeling somewhat nauseous. It must have been something she ate. It had been a few weeks since she had returned from being captured and the cuts and bruises she had acquired had finally disappeared. She lay next to Draco, bare, after a night of passion. She was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep a wink. She looked over to Draco, who had a satisfied look on his face. She smiled, and sat up, sheet's falling off her.

She got up and walked over to the bathroom. Before she arrived there, Draco called to her.

"My dear Ginny, where are you going?" He propped his head up with his arm.

"To the bathroom." She said, sighing, "I don't feel very well."

"You might have a fever, because you're so hot." It made Ginny laugh when he did that. Then all of a sudden, Ginny felt dizzy; really dizzy-an all too familiar feeling. Ginny raced to the toilet, and vomited her stomach's contents into it. When she was done, she stuck her head into the other room.

"I'm going to take a shower, then I'm going to bed…Can you check on Artemis?"

"Yup. You have the flu." Draco mumbled as he got semi-dressed.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Screeches filled the Malfoy flat.

"Oh MY GOD!" Ginny screamed, "This can NOT be happening! NOT AGAIN!" her voice traveled through the flat, Draco right outside the door.

"What happened?" Draco leaned on the door, right as Ginny was opening it, causing him to fall on her. She laughed hysterically, and Draco furrowed.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny laughed so hard, her sides began to hurt.

"How-um…how did this happen?"

"You're asking me how? Well first, when two people lover each other VERY much, they-"

"You know what I mean."

"Well, I don't know, but um…our family is getting bigger." She smiled, kissing him on the lips.

"Family…" Draco repeated. Then he fell to unconsciousness. He came to quickly, and he woke to Ginny hovering over him. He jumped about a foot, and then he stood.

"So I'm going to be a dad…again….wow." he muttered to himself.

"Let's celebrate!" Ginny said. Draco raised an eyebrow, "Can you?" She playfully pushed his shoulder.

"No, silly. We're having dinner at my parent's house. We got a babysitter for Artemis."

"I guess we could do that. And I was looking forward to a little play time…" Draco chuckled, "I was kidding, Gin. I was kidding."

"Okay. Let's go."

They were greeted at the Burrow with the entire Weasley family except Percy. Which was awkward. Everyone looked at Draco with a deep look of discontentment, all the way through the greeting. Molly was showering Ginny with kisses, and was upset that Ginny had not brought Artemis.

"I wanted to see my grandchild!" Molly bleated with a hand on her hip. "I had not seen her in ages. I am extremely disappointed in you, Ginevra."

Ginny simply smiled, and placed her hands on her mother's shoulders, "Next time, I promise." She turned to her father when her mother was out of earshot, "When we're all at the table, Draco and I would like to make an announcement."

"An announcement? Please tell me you're moving out of that dreadful flat. Its way too cramped…"

"It's a secret, but I can tell you this: It's good news."

"Ah, I see…"

Ginny winked at him, and turned to her eldest brother Bill and gave him a hug, "It has been so long since I had seen you last."

"I know." Bill grunted. He was married now, but didn't have any kids. He felt that he and his wife, Florenta felt like they weren't ready. Her other brothers have casually dated, but Charlie was the one to get a girl pregnant. Of course, she ran off with one of his good friends after her son was born. He was a great father. She turned to Charlie, and gave him a hug, then to her nephew and gave him a hug as well.

"How is it going, Liam?" Draco mumbled.

The kid stayed quiet and stared at him like he was a clown that was about to attack. Tears started to leak out of Liam's eyes, and he bit his lip trying to hold back cries. Draco turned to Ginny.

"I seem to have that effect on a lot of people anyways…" They wandered over to the other brothers, who had been mugging Draco since he walked in. Draco avoided the daggers in their eyes while he walked by, while Ginny greeted them as she did her other brothers.

"Dinner is ready!" Molly squealed from the kitchen. At the first mention of dinner, all the Weasley boys darted to the table, while Ginny and Draco lingered behind for a moment.

"Draco…"Ginny held Draco's hands, "I want you to do something for me."

"Anything." He smiled.

"I want you to announce that we're pregnant." Ginny said, with utmost seriousness in her eyes.

"They will eat me alive!" Draco objected.

"Please, Draco. If you could do this for me, I know that my parents will have a greater respect for you…and know you are involved in this family, and not just in the background." Ginny pleaded. Draco sighed, and grinned.

"Of course I'll do this for you, Ginny. I love you." He smiled.

Ginny kissed him. At first it was short and sweet, but it turned out to be a more passionate kiss. George walked in to fetch them.

"Get a room!" he teased. Ginny glared at him, and then smirked.

"Oh so it's okay to go upstairs and-" George cut her off there.

"Come to the table now, before mum gets impatient."

"Fine." She scoffed, "Let's go Draco." She dragged him to the table. Everyone seemed to be silent, so Ginny kicked his leg.

"Ow!" he groaned, "Oh, right…erm…may I have everyone's attention?" he said. Everyone immediately looked at him.

"Whoa…erm….alright then," he cleared his throat then stood up, "I have an announcement to make…" Weasley eyebrows simultaneously rose. Draco looked at Ginny who was now beaming. He grabbed her hand.

"Ginny and I…are going to have another baby." Complete and utter silence filled the room. Someone dropped their fork. Fred, George, and Ron walked out of the kitchen, and her other brothers sat open mouthed. Her nephew was in the process of flinging apple sauce at Draco when Molly shot up and darted at Draco. Draco flinched, thinking Ginny's mother was turning into a lunatic, but all she did was give him a great big hug.

"Oh, Draco. I knew you had it in you…" she mumbled into his shoulder, patting him on the back.

"Had what in me?" Draco questioned.

"Oh never mind that, I must make some plans…Is it a girl or boy?" She scurried off into another room, when Arthur came forward to him. He stood tall, before him with self-pride.

"At first I didn't trust you. Considering you're a Malfoy and all. But then, you married my daughter. You confessed your love to her. Till death do you part. And you have proved to me, that you can handle this. You can handle her. But most importantly, you can take care of her. I trust you now, Draco. I trust you." He put out his hand for Draco to shake, and Draco shook it respectfully. Ginny smiled.

"Now, I will turn you over to my daughter. For some reason, our family has lost their appetites!" he left with Bill, Charlie, and Liam. Ginny hugged him tenderly.

"I love you. I love you with all of my heart." She kissed him affectionately.

"Well, I love you will all my heart, and soul…and mind…and body." He kissed her with each word he said. Ginny licked her lips.

"I think we're going to be alright." Ginny whispered to him, and she moved in for another kiss.

"More than alright." He kissed her back.

Then a head popped in the fireplace.

"You have to come here, quick!" the woman in the fire said. Draco looked at Ginny. Ginny looked at Draco. What were they in for now?


	7. Denial

Ginny and Draco darted home as soon as possible. The door was open, and they warily went inside. The babysitter lay unconscious next to the table, and the fire was still going. It was silent-too silent. Ginny gasped when she saw Voldemort emerge out of the child's room, holding Artemis.

"But I thought-" Draco started, but Voldemort hastily interrupted.

"You thought you killed me? Please! That was only a flesh wound."

"But what about the meeting and kidnapping?" Draco wondered.

"That was a hoax genius. You seriously think a sword would kill me, and my followers would let you have your child back? What is this world coming to?" Voldemort said, immediately disappearing.

"Draco. I have to show you something…"Ginny finally spoke after a moment or two.

"This is not the time!" Draco snapped.

"It is." Ginny said. She lifted up her shirt, revealing her stomach.

"I thought that went away…"Draco said.

"It came back." Ginny said tediously.

"What are we supposed to do then? What?" Draco stomped off to the other side of the room, placing a hand on his chin, "We're back to square one."

After a moment or two, Ginny's hand went to her stomach. The scar was burning. She tried to resist the pain but she succumbed to it. She fell to the floor, clutching her stomach. Draco went to her side, and held her tightly in his arms until the pain had dissipated. She stroked her back, as she cried into his shirt.

"Where's my baby, Draco? Where's my baby?" She sobbed, as Draco helped her to bed.

"I'll find her. I promise you."

Draco almost immediately apparated to his mother's summer house. After getting a few things, he went. He pounded furiously on the door. His mother opened the door, frightened of her own son.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Where who is?" Narcissa replied.

"Artemis!"

"I'm sorry, Draco, I have no idea." Narcissa countered.

Months passed, and Draco had not managed to find a single clue that lead to finding Artemis. Ginny mostly sulked around, until one day…

"Draco!" She called from the room. "Come here!"

Draco came to her side, and Ginny frowned, "I've been missing you lately. I think…that we should go for a walk."

Ginny was starting to act like Artemis never happened. Like the crib in the other room was for the new baby. It was very strange behavior indeed.

"Erm…I actually need to go in for work today."

"Then take the damn day off to spend with your lovely wife you love so much!"

"I'm sorry babe, I can't…" Draco said, turning away to still get ready for work.

"Fine." She sighed, "I'll just have to spend the day sulking about till you return."

"Okay." Draco said flatly, as he walked out the door.

"Damn, it didn't work." Ginny hit the blanket with her fist. She got up and went to the kitchen. She reached in the cupboard and grabbed a box of cereal. She poured out the sugary goodness into a bowl. She drowned it with milk. Lucky Charms. It hit her sweet tooth and she flinched. No wonder it was banned. She took another bite. Eating several more bowls the rest of the day. Ginny was in denial.


	8. Insanity

Draco came home to an empty house. Or so he figured. Ginny was lying across the couch, munching on some random crisps, staring at a blank wall. She crunched on a crisp when Draco placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to go out and eat, lovely?" Draco massaged her shoulder.

"No. I think I just want to stay here…"

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, taking his hand back.

"Yes…" Ginny leaned over and brought a blanket up over her head, crisps falling all over the floor.

"Come on, Ginny. We have to do something!" Draco pelted a crisp at Ginny, causing her to peek out of the covers.

"Hey!" she shouted, grabbing the crisp and eating it. Draco suddenly grabbed the blanket that was covering her and ripped it off.

"Stop being selfish, Ginevra." He said fiercely as he walked to the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Touchy." Ginny muttered as she pulled the blanket over herself again.

The week went by extremely slow for Ginny and Draco. They were in a rut, and all they could do was tolerate each other. It was one night, when Draco came home from work when Ginny wasn't in fact sleeping on the couch that Draco got a little worried.

"Ginny?" He called.

"In here!" he heard her voice coming from the bedroom. He dropped his things, and hurried to the room. What he saw left him open-mouthed. Ginny was leaning against the bathroom door, all dressed up in the most sluttish clothes she had. She was wearing a black corset (tied loosely for the belly bulge), lace panties, and her hair was in curls, cascading down the front of her, and her back.

"Draco." She whispered seductively, walking over to him, "I'm sorry about the way I have been acting…"

"What about the way you're acting now?"

"But Draco-" She protested.

"I mean, you look great and everything, but it's not you. You're not being the woman I fell in love with." Ginny's eyes were daggers at Draco's now.

"The woman you fell in love with…was pregnant. As I am again. Deal with it! I'm sick of trying to deal with it and its making me insane!" she ripped off her corset, leaving her torso exposed. She went up to him and grabbed his hand. She brought it to her stomach, over the Dark Mark. Draco took his hand away because it was too hot.

"That is not normal is it? Yet through this I know Artemis is still alive. Don't ask me how. I just know. And it really hurts to see that you're going to work and trying to forget about this nonsense when our daughter is missing!"

"Do you know what I do at work, Ginny? I spend more than half my hours using all my resources to try and find her. Every. day. So don't tell me I'm trying to forget about her, when I'm trying to get her back!" With that Ginny slapped Draco hard across the face. Draco looked at Ginny with intent in his eyes. Ginny brought hands cupped over her mouth.

"I'm sorry."

Draco bit his lip, and then walked away, leaving the topless Ginny to stand alone. She turned into the bathroom, and slid her hand across the countertop quickly, flinging everything off the counter, crashing to the floor. She leaned against the wall and slid down to cry, bringing her knees to cry against. Draco heard her sobbing and came to the bathroom doorway. He frowned and sat by her, putting his arm around her.

"I think, if we work together, we can get through this, Gin." He took her hand and kissed it. He lovingly stroked her palm with his thumb. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She moved in front of him, and straddled his legs. She hugged him, and then brought her face close to his, touching noses.

"I hate you." she laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. Draco chuckled.

"I hate you too." Draco replied, bringing both their laughter in an adoring kiss.


	9. Lies and Guilt

Ginny had the dream again. About the night it happened. She was raped, supposedly...but it was influenced by things that couldn't be explained. No matter what her feelings are now, she could never forgive Draco. Sure, they have a life together now, but it was ultimately for her child. Now she's having another child, and she still feels empty. Like this is what she's supposed to do, but not what she wants. When she's with Draco, she feels fake, like she's putting on an act for him. Sometimes when you lie for so long, it seems real. He grew on her, but this isn't how she imagined her life. Even though she loves Artemis with all her heart, she just wished that that night never happened and she could move on with something else. Like Harry. Harry had always been for her and she feels guilty. The guilt that's eating her from the inside out.

She looked at Draco. She didn't really love him though she told him constantly she did. Lies and guilt. Seems he got the easy end of the deal. He rapes a girl, she gets pregnant, they fall in love, blah blah blah...Maybe he feels guilty for that night too, like this isn't the life he wanted either. Ginny needed time. Time to think. If only Artemis was home, she'd pack up her things and stay with Harry for a while. He's been alone this whole time, it's like he was depressed. Ginny was about to go back to sleep when she heard a faint whisper from outside the room. She crept out of the bed and quietly walked out the door.

A smile grew on her face and she hugged the person standing in front of her. "I missed you so much! What are you doing here?"

Harry motioned for her to come with him to the kitchen. When they were there, he finally spoke, "Sorry for the intrusion but I have some important news for you. We have Artemis."

"Where?"

"At my place, she's safe. Tonks and Lupin are watching her."

"How?"

"Too much to explain..."

"Thank you..." She hugged him soundly and looked into his eyes. She kissed him suddenly, but broke away immediately.

"I'm sorry, I was just...um...caught up in the moment..." Ginny blushed and looked away. "When can I see her?"

"Well, she had minor injuries, but she'll be alright in a few days. It's best if she stays put. You can stay for a while if you like. I only have room for one more in my flat, so it's either you or Draco."

"I'll go."

Ginny left a short note and packed her things while Draco slept. He was a heavy sleeper. Before she knew it, most of her things were packed, and Harry was confused. When he looked at Ginny, she had tears in her eyes.

"I can't come back..."she whispered. "I just can't." Harry rubbed her back and picked up her large suitcase. Good thing she transfigured everything smaller so they would fit. She emptied out Artemis's room as well. She felt bad. Horrible even, but she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't lie to herself or Draco any longer.

When she finally reached Harry's flat, she collapsed on the bed where Artemis lay. She cried herself to sleep with her daughter safely in her arms, and Ginny knew that even though this how it wasn't supposed to be, it's her life and she should try and live it how she wants. With Harry Potter.


	10. Mistake or Destiny

Ginny woke up the next morning a new person. She wanted to forget her life with Draco and start a new one filled with Harry. She wanted to leave her dark past behind her and forget all the bad things. She now almost felt whole again. She was finally with her daughter, and ready to bring a new child into the world. Though she was wide awake, her eyes were still closed. She was thinking and waiting, waiting for her body to catch up with her mind and get up already. For now, her body was content laying next to her young daughter.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" She heard Harry's voice from the doorway. She opened her eyes, and slowly sat up.

"I'm quite awake, thank you very much." She rolled her eyes and casually walked over to him, hugging him instantly.

"Morning." she muttered.

"How are you?"

"I've been better...but I think I'm going to be okay. I'm just a little sad about Draco. I feel sort of guilty about this whole thing."Ginny walked out into the living room, Harry following her. She sat on the couch in defeat.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, Gin. I was there from the start, and I heard first what he did to you. Nobody knows except you, me, and him. You have no reason to feel guilty. It should be eating him up. He was the one who started this whole thing.

"I know, Harry, I hate him so much. But somehow, I have a soft spot for him. He gave me the most wonderful gift in the world. Artemis."

"Gin-" Harry began, but he was cut off by Ginny speaking again. Harry sat and

"Now, I'm pregnant again..."Harry sunk into the couch.

"...and I want to raise him with you." She looked into his eyes and kissed him quickly. He was taken aback at first but soon, a smile grew on his face.

"I love you, Harry...I've always loved you..." Ginny hugged him tightly, but was startled when there was a pounding on the front door.

"How did he find me?" She asked, darting in the bedroom where Artemis still slept. She locked the door with her wand and sat at her child's bed, waiting for Draco to come in any second.\

Meanwhile, Harry made his way to the front door, and opened the door hesitantly. It was indeed Draco, and he looked sad and angry all at once.

"Ginny is here, isn't she?" he asked Harry.

Harry didn't answer him, and Draco rolled his eyes. "I need to talk to her."

As if by plan, Ginny walked out into the room. She made her way to the door, and stepped out into the hallway. Harry closed the door, leaving Draco and Ginny alone to talk.

"Ginny-" Draco started, but couldn't finish. He saw the sorrow in her eyes, and let her speak first.

"I don't forgive you Draco." She looked into his eyes. "I don't forgive you about what you did to me so long ago. Magical influence or not. It just doesn't make sense to me. I'm sick of lying, I'm sick of pretending. I may have grown fond of you, but...I don't think I love you. I still can't forgive you. I don't think I ever will. I'm sorry, Draco." She walked back to the apartment door and opened it. She stood there for a few moments, noticing tears in Draco's eyes.

"Someday I'll visit with our kids, but for now, I need time...away. Don't bother coming back, because I won't be here." she went to close the door, but Draco's hand stopped it. She couldn't help bu see his steel eyes were red and puffy from crying. She was breaking his heart, she knew, but she couldn't stop her true feelings.

"I love you..."Draco stated flatly before walking away. "I'll always wait for you..." he muttered as he turned a corner and got out of sight. Ginny closed the door, and went over and hugged Harry. Was this is how it was supposed to be? Or did she make the biggest mistake in her life?

(A/N: This is the end of this story, I decided. Review if you want a sequel. Tell me if you want it D/G or H/G, though if I write another one, I'm pretty sure what I'll do.)


End file.
